User blog:AiluropodaMelanoleuca/Love to Hate and Hate to Love: Koichi Natsukawa pt. 2
Game: In Your Arms Tonight *'Character': Koichi Natsukawa *'Route': Another Story *'Episodes': 13 *'Endings': 2 'Summary' Contain spoilers This is a summary of the sub story "Another Story", it's not a complete summary and I can't guarantee that it's completely chronological. The story starts when you work at general affairs. One day a co-worker invites you to a mixer. You're reluctant to go, but end up going anyway. At the mixer you meet Koichi, and you take a liking to him. When you're going to the after party you break your heel and Koichi helps you fix you're shoe with his handkerchief. You lose track of the other party guest and end up going drinking alone with Koichi. When he leaves you ask for his contact information but he doesn't give it to you. The next day at work you're transferred to interior design. Since you talked to Koichi about you wanting to go there the day before you wish you could tell him about it. You're doing a great at your new department and are soon given responsibility for a booth for a major company. It turns out to be Koichi's company, and he's the one in charge of it. At first you think that he doesn't recognize you from before, but at the end of your first meeting he comments on you getting your dream job. The work you do together goes smoothly, but you're worried that Koichi might be to efficient and goal oriented because he refuses to meet up with you in person, and when he stands up for you at a work gathering and you try to thank him he coldly tells you that it was in the best interest of the company and not something he did for you. One day after work you spot Koichi leaving a restaurant with a girl and figured that he had a girlfriend. At home your father starts talking about arranging a marriage for you. At first you refuse, but then agree to go meet the guy at least once. At the marriage interview you find out that the guy is Koichi... When the two of you go out alone for a walk after you asks if his girlfriend is okay with him coming, and if he intends to break up with her if he gets married. Koichi replies that he sees the marriage as a stepping stone for promotion and that he don't intend to break up with his girlfriend, but he might do that if you agree to marry him. You slap Koichi and run away from the interview. At home you tell your parents that you don't intend to marry him, but when his parents tells them that Koichi very much want to marry you, they don't decline immediately. You continue working together with Koichi and the to of you get along well. When he takes you out for drinks after work one day the girl you've seen him with before enters the same bar. She talks to him and introduces herself to you as Ai. She comments on picking out his shirt for him before she leaves. This bothers you, even when you know you don't want to marry Koichi. After she leaves you drink to much and when Koichi tries to stop you from drinking by taking your arm you yell at him not to touch you. You end up passed out at the bar. Koichi takes care of you, and when he helps you getting to the train he wraps his coat around his arm not to touch you. Koichi follows you all the way to your last train, and the next day you find out that he missed his last train because of that. As you work on the finishing touches of the booth you notice that Koichi is acting weird and asks him about it. He tells you that he's father had a heart attack and that they wants him to take over the family business, but he don't want to quit his job. He tells you that he never felt that he wanted to tell stuff like that to anyone before meeting you, when you ask if he doesn't talk to his girlfriend he say that he broke up with her. Koichi's father is released from the hospital and your parents bring you to a dinner party with them to celebrate. When they ask about the progress in your engagement Koichi tells them that he intends to ask you out when you're done with the booth. When that day comes he awkwardly asks you out and you happily agree. The day before your date you go out with your mother and when you leave her you spot Koichi embracing Ai. You drop your bags in shock and turn to run away. Koichi chases after you trying to explain to you. You yell at him that he just want to marry you for a promotion ,that he lied about breaking up and now you can't believe a word he says. Koichi doesn't chase after you after that. You tell your parents that he has a girlfriend and they immediately call of the engagement. Your father even stops talking to Koichi's parents. The project Koichi was working on for the booth won an award and Koichi invites you along to the award ceremony. You agree to go, but Koichi asks you to meet him before that to talk. You refuse, but Koichi still says he'll be waiting for you. The day Koichi wanted to meet up there's a downpour and you go to see if he actually is waiting for you. You keep telling yourself that it's not what your doing. You spot Koichi standing out in the rain waiting for you, but you leave, not wanting to talk to him. The day of the award comes around and you lie to your parents so you can go to the ceremony. Koichi tries to talk to you, but get called to an interview before he gets the chance. While he's interviewed you overhear some of he's co-workers talking about Koichi is engaged to the daughter to one of the higher ups in the company. You decide to leave before Koichi is done with the interview. You run into him on your way out, and asks him about the engagement. He asks if that would make you angry. You tell him that it's for the best and leave. A while later you stumble upon the bar Koichi brought you to and get pulled inside by the bartender. Ai enters the bar a few minutes after you and sits next to you. She tells you that she and Koichi were indeed broke up. He had told her that he'd fallen in love with someone and that he wanted to marry her. She had threatened him to meet her again and hugged him. She tells you how panicked he was when you spotted them and that she now regretted her behaviour and wouldn't stand in your way. On your way home you stop by a book store and spot the magazine with Koichi's interview. You start reading it and see that he has thanked you in his interview. You decide that you owe Koichi an apology and that you want to tell him that you love him. You go to his office to see him, but spot him with his fiancée. Koichi send her ahead of him and comes to talk to you. You end up apologizing and congratulating him on his engagement. When he says that he's just like you said, marrying for career purposes, you tell him that you don't think he's as cold as he says and that you believe that he'll make his fiancée happy. After saying that you leave without confessing your feelings. One day there's a knock at the door at home, your father opens and starts yelling. You run downstairs and see Koichi before your father slams the door in his face. On the other side Koichi is pleading with your father asking to be allowed to date you. You run outside to him and he tells you that he broke off the engagement, he couldn't be with anyone but you, even for his career. You tell him that you love him and you embrace each other out on the street. A few months later you marry Koichi. 'Why I Love to Hate and Hate to Love Him' Seriously, Koichi is the most interesting character I've read in the Voltage universe. I hate the guy, but I love him at the same time. In all the other characters routes I despise him. The only route he's close to redeemable is at the end of Kippei's main story. In Koichis main story I pretty much want to slap him every two second. On the other hand I wanted to slap the MC quite a few times in his story too. I've read his epilogue, sequel and wedding sequel as well. To sum up that experience: *Epilogue - I wanted to kick the MC. *Sequel - At first I wanted to punch Koichi and in the end I wanted to hug him(after slapping him over the face, but for other reasons than the punch). *Wedding Sequel - I love this guy! This story on the other hand. I love it! It's like Voltage read my mind about what I wanted from his main story and gave it to me. Koichi is still a jerk in the beginning, but he's an honest jerk this time, and he falls in love with the MC. Not half assed like in the main story, I've read his point of view and there he doesn't realise that he's in love before he tries to sleep with her... If this was his main story I would have loved him so much. But it isn't.... It should be, but... Oh, well... In any case. The story is definitely worth the buy! Koichi Natsukawa Another Story.jpg Category:Blog posts